Perbedaan
by archielle
Summary: Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membantu Tsunayoshi-kun menjalani kehidupan dunia bawah. Dari sekarang, sampai kapanpun; selamanya. —6927.


**Disclaimer **: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Warning **: setting _**TYL**_, OOC?

—R. Mukuro x S. Tsunayoshi, 6927.

* * *

_Perbedaan._

—_Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membantu Tsunayoshi-kun menjalani kehidupan dunia bawah. Dari sekarang, sampai kapanpun—selamanya._

* * *

Lagi. Beberapa dari mereka—_guardian_nya—menyelesaikan misi mereka masing-masing lagi, dan sukses. Membantai beberapa _mafioso _bermasalah. _Mafia_ membunuh sesama _mafia_. Menyedihkan, memang. Dan Tsunayoshi memejamkan matanya perlahan, dengan punggung yang ia senderkan pada kursi kerja yang tengah ia duduki.

Beberapa saat lalu, tangan kanannya setianya—Gokudera Hayato—baru saja keluar dari ruangannya; setelah menyampaikan kabar baik—keberhasilan misinya bersama Yamamoto Takeshi. Sekaligus menyampaikan pula jikalau misi Hibari juga terselesaikan dengan sempurna.

Misi ketiga orang itu hampirlah sama; menghancurkan—menghabisi, mungkin tepatnya membunuh—beberapa _mafioso_ bermasalah.

Kini _paperwork_nya tidak ia hiraukan. Lagipula, _tutor_nya tercinta tidak sedang disini sekarang. Memungkinkannya untuk istirahat barang sejenak—tanpa todongan sebuah pistol dan ancaman akan kematian.

Namun tidak mungkin pula _decimo_ satu ini dapat beristirahat dalam artian 'benar-benar beristirahat'. Semua perubahan yang dialaminya semenjak ia menjadi _boss_ dari salah satu keluarga mafia ternama—jika dipikirkan kembali—ternyata cukup signifikan.

Dulu, ia adalah siswa biasa dengan julukan '_Dame-_Tsuna' yang selalu dikelilingi oleh 'teman-temannya'. Namun kini, ia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, _boss _mafia dari keluarga yang disegani, yang memberi perintah kepada 'penjaga'-nya.

Kalau ingin lihat dari sisi Hibari, dulu Tsunayoshi adalah herbivora, dan kini ia adalah omnivora.

Ingin ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, ia benar-benar tidak menganggap para penjaganya adalah para 'penjaga'—melainkan para temannya. Namun kini, adakah seorang teman yang memberi perintah pada temannya yang lain untuk membunuh seseorang atau kelompok? Bukankah sepuluh tahun lalu, ialah yang paling keras menentang Reborn—bahwa Gokudera dan yang lain bukanlah bawahannya? Bukankah sepuluh tahun silam, ialah yang paling tidak suka jika salah satu temannya melukai seseorang—bahkan membunuh—untuk lawan terkejam sekalipun?

Boleh ia tertawa?

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Lambo, Chrome—kali ini pengecualian untuk Rokudo Mukuro, karena bahkan dari kecil ia sudah pernah membunuh—mereka semua—sepuluh tahun lalu, tentunya—bahkan tidak pernah membunuh lawannya.

Apalagi Tsunayoshi yang sama sekali tidak menyukai kekerasan.

Sekarang memang Tsuna masih kukuh tidak menyukai kekerasan. Namun, bukankah mafia tidak pernah lepas dari bau anyir darah? Identik dengan kekerasan, tentu. Apalagi pembunuhan.

Sedangkan pembunuhah atau membunuh atau apalah—yang penting ada kaitannya dengan kata 'bunuh'—adalah yang paling pantang baginya—_sepuluh tahun silam_.

—Ya, sepuluh tahun yang singkat itu.

Pikirannya terlayang kembali ketika Gokudera memasuki ruangan. Aroma anyir darah sedikit tercium. Ditambah dengan beberapa goresan kecil di wajah sang badai, Tsuna sudah dapat menebak bagaimana suasana medan pertempuran—yang mungkin—terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Lalu kini ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, kemudian kepalanya bertumpu di atas lipatan tangan. Yang ada di pikirannya kala itu adalah bagaimana Gokudera dengan dinamit-dinamitnya senantiasa membakar semua yang menghalangi. Bagaimana Yamamoto dengan _Shigure Kintoki_nya yang senantiasa menebas semua yang mengganggu. Bagaimana Hibari—walaupun ia tidak dalam lokasi yang sama dengan Yamamoto serta Gokudera—mengayunkan kedua tonfa metalnya yang senantiasa menghancurkan semua yang berada di depannya.

Lalu pertempuran di akhiri dengan suara rintihan pilu, tulang-tulang yang retak—bahkan patah, serta amisnya darah dari beberapa orang.

—Hanya karena menaati perintah dari Sang _Decimo_.

Semuanya berada dalam benak Tsunayoshi.

Pernahkah para penjaganya memikirkan hal yang sama? Bukankah sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang singkat bagi mereka, dari para remaja penuh semangat bertransformasi menjadi orang dewasa yang haus darah?

Bukan haus darah, sebenarnya. Sudah terlukiskan sebelumnya dalam benak sang _decimo_, _mafia _bukanlah hal yang baik. Bisa dibilang, mereka kotor; tidak terpuji. Vongola memang sedikit berbeda dengan kelompok mafia rakus lain, namun yang namanya _mafia_, tetaplah _mafia, '_kan? Kekehan samar keluar dari mulut Tsunayoshi.

Mungkin para penjanganya beberapa kali sempat memikirkan hal ini. Kalau Gokudera, ia memang lahir dari keluarga _mafia_. Hibari, memang tipe orang yang kasar. Lantas bagaimana dengan Ryohei dan Yamamoto? Ryohei harusnya benar-benar memfokuskan karirnya pada tinju—begitu juga Yamamoto dengan _baseball_. Lantas mengapa mereka memilih _Vongola_?

Dan dari awal juga, Tsuna sama sekali tidak setuju Lambo menjadi penjaga petirnya. Bukan, bukannya tidak suka pada laki-laki itu, namun dia masih terlalu kecil. Usianya sekarang barulah lima belas tahun.

Bukankah tidak adil, saat Sang _Decimo_ berusia lima belas tahun, ia masih bermain bersama teman-temannya, berjuang, bahkan bersikap naif pada musuh—dan semuanya tanpa melibatkan setetes darahpun, sedangkan Lambo di usianya yang kelima belas sudah harus berurusan dengan percikan darah?

Lalu Chrome Dokuro. Yang hidupnya bergantung pada seseorang yang memiliki dendam tersendiri pada _mafia_, Rokudo Mukuro. Ia sama sekali tidak setuju untuk melibatkan wanita dalam pertempuran, tentu saja. _Namun harus bagaimana_. Rokudo Mukuro hadir—bertatap wajah dengannya melalui Chrome Dokuro—yang otomatis, gadis itu juga harus terlibat.

Bukankah sangat kontras—pria yang bisa dibilang iblis dengan gadis polos _nan_ pemalu?

Bicara soal Rokudo Mukuro—walau sedikit melenceng dari apa yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya—laki-laki itu sama sekali belum terbebas dari penjara tabung air itu. Kadang terpikirkan olehnya, bagaimana rasanya terkurung disana tanpa cahaya _pun_ suara, selama sepuluh tahun? Apakah pria dengan iris dwiwarna itu akan selamanya terkurung di sana?

Helaan napas. Ilusionis itu pandai memainkan kartunya, ia tahu. Kalau begitu, seharusnya sekarang Rokudo Mukuro sedang merencanakan pembebasannya dengan orang-orang Kokuyo... mungkin? _Yah_, itu yang terjadi saat ia terlempar ke masa depan_, sih_. Dan ujung-ujungnya Rokudo Mukuro datang di tengah medan pertempurannya dengan orang-orang Byakuran.

Namun kini, yang seperti Byakuran itu sudah tidak ada. Paling hanya beberapa _mafioso_ yang dapat dikalahkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan—walaupun beberapa diantaranya ada pula yang cukup kuat. Sedang apa pria dengan surai biru itu?

Tsuna berharap pria dengan seringai aneh itu cepat bebas saja. Bukan, ia bukan ingin kembali bercengkrama dengan Rokudo Mukuro. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin melibatkan wanita—siapapun—ke dalam pertarungan; Chrome Dokuro—seperti yang ia pikir sebelumnya.

Helaan napas lagi, lalu dapat ia rasakan kehadiran seseorang setelahnya. Benar-benar panjang umur_, eh_. Lebih baik ia kabur, atau diam?

"Lama tidak bersua, Tsunayoshi_-kun_."

Mungkin jika ini dirinya dalam sepuluh tahun lalu, ia akan berteriak dengan lengkingan yang benar-benar nyaring, lalu menjauh beberapa meter—bahkan bisa keluar dari ruangannya sekarang. Namun ia yang sekarang berbeda. Ia tetap diam pada tempatnya duduk, sesuatu seakan memompa jantungnya—sehingga berdetak lebih cepat, dan napasnya memburu—walaupun tidak terlalu ia tunjukkan pada laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal suaranya ini.

Dan mungkin yang membuatnya sungguh berbeda dengan yang sepuluh tahun lalu, ekspresinya masam. "Kenapa kau disini."

Kalau dilihat dari kalimatnya, memang kalimat tanya. Namun, ia mengucapkan tiga kata itu bukan dengan nada tanya—mengintimidasi?

"_Oya_. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan ini aku tidak muncul—dalam tubuh ini sekalipun." Laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi kerja Tsuna itu menyeringai. "_Kufufu_, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ galak sekali. Atau begitu caramu mengekspresikan rasa rindu?"

Wajah sang _decimo_ memerah. "Siapa yang rindu padamu."

"Mulai berbicara irit layaknya Hibari Kyoya, _eh_."

"Berhenti membicarakan diriku. Aku tidak irit bicara." Tsuna membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua lengannya—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat?

_Sangkalsangkalsangkal—aku tidak rindu!_

"Bahkan aku tidak dengar '_H-Hiee_!'-mu lagi, belakangan ini," lanjut pria dengan keping dwiwarna itu.

Sumpah, Tsuna ingin terbahak kala Mukuro mempraktekkan _trademark_nya saat sepuluh tahun lalu—yang kalau dipikir, benar-benar memalukan. Tapi yang benar-benar membuat Tsuna hampir tidak tahan untuk terbahak adalah ketika suara Mukuro mendadak tinggi. Tidak apalah, hiburan barang sejenak, kalau dipikir.

Dan dari awal kedatangan Rokudo Mukuro layaknya kabut di dalam ruangannya ini, belum sekalipun Tsuna bertatap mata dengan pria terpenjara ini.

Tidak sampai enam puluh detik keheningan melanda, pemilik mata _heterokrom_ itu kembali membuka suara. "_Arcobaleno_ itu tidak disini? Pantas kau bisa bersantai."

_Siapa yang bersantai_. Tsuna tidak menjawab. _Toh, _selanjutnya Rokudo Mukuro yang akan kembali mengangkat topik.

Pria dengan tubuh ilusi itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati Tsunayoshi dan meja kerjanya, sampai ujung dinding, dekat pintu masuk. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kokoh itu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memejamkan mata, lalu bertanya, "Sedang ada masalah?"

"_Err_—Kurasa tidak." Sekilas tadi iris coklatnya bertemu dengan manik dwiwarna milik Mukuro, dan sekarang ia _sok_ mengalihkan wajahnya dari pria di hadapannya dengan menandatangani beberapa _paperwork_.

"Aku datang langsung sibuk." Mukuro mendengus, namun seringai tipis masih terlukis di wajah menawannya. "Chrome bilang belakangan ini kau agak pendiam. Bahkan kemarin, saat seluruh penjaga terkumpul dan mengadakan makan malam bersama—_oh, _jangan hitung Hibari Kyoya—kau menolak untuk ikut, dan memilih bersemayam dalam meja kerjamu, _hm_?"

_Oh_, Tsuna tidak bisa menyalahkan Chrome dalam kasus ini, tentu saja. Saat itu hal-hal soal _mafia _dan yang berkaitan dengan hal tersebut sedang terngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan sempat terpikirkan, jika memang ia dan yang lain sekarang ialah _mafia_, bagaimana cara mereka mati? Konyolnya, karena pemikiran itu Tsuna menolak ajakan makan malam untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Saat itu _paperwork_ yang harus kutandatangani tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding sekarang," jawab Tsuna—dusta.

Rokudo Mukuro bukan orang bodoh. Ia dapat membedakan mana yang jujur atau dusta—apalagi jika keluar dari mulut Tsunayoshi.

Sepersekian detik setelah jawabannya, kekehan khas Mukuro tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Telah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Rokudo Mukuro tidak datang kemari—dengan tubuh ilusi, tentu saja. Sudah beberapa bulan pula berlalu sejak ia tidak lagi mendengar kekehan itu.

Tunggu—

—bukannya ia rindu.

_Duh_, Tsuna merasa seperti wanita _tsundere _sekarang.

"Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, serta Yamamoto Takeshi. Kudengar misi mereka sukses?"

Sialan. Apa sekarang Mukuro berusaha memancingnya?

"Aku ada disana saat Hibari Kyoya bertarung. Darah para _mafia_ busuk itu aromanya benar-benar menyengat. Tidak, aku tidak menyapanya." Jeda sebentar, Mukuro memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Tsuna yang makin masam. "Begitu pula saat aku mengunjungi badai dan hujanmu. _Timing_ku tepat, sepertinya. Aku datang, satu mayat terlempar jauh karena ledakan. Sempurna?"

Tsuna kesalkesalkesalkesalkesalkesaaaaaal.

"Lalu?" Sebelah alis diangkat, tatapan mata mengarah pada _paperwork_. Tsunayoshi _gondok_.

Kekehan terdengar. Mukuro kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini kembali pada posisinya sejak awal kedatangannya tadi; di belakang kursi Sang _Decimo_.

Dan Tsuna menoleh reflek ke belakang. Bukannya apa, ia hanya takut Mukuro memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum atau apa. Terlalu mengerikan. Apalagi pria dengan surai biru itu berdiri di belakangnya. Mungkin bagian belakang tubuhnya terancam? Lupakan.

Namun Tsunayoshi tidak mendapati tatapan mesum atau yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Rokudo Mukuro baru saja membuka mata—yang mungkin beberapa detik tadi ia tutup—namun tidak menatap Tsunayoshi yang kini menatapnya heran. Sang Ilusionis menatap pemandangan luar yang terpampang dari jendela ruangan.

Hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya, Tsuna tahu pria itu tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di luar; orang-orang berlalu-lalang, kedai-kedai yang ramai pengunjung, kendaraan yang berseliweran—atau yang semacamnya. Jelas_, tuh_. Tatapan Mukuro melembut—layaknya memikirkan sesuatu—kalau dilihat dari perubahan ekspresi yang seperti itu.

Namun Tsunayoshi memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Ia kembali menatap _paperwork_ yang berserak di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menggoreskan penanya pada kertas-kertas itu—sebenarnya kebanyakan tanda tangan.

Hening. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak, goresan pena, serta angin yang berhembus saja yang dapat tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. _Mukuro sudah pergi?_

Tsunayoshi membiarkan kedua bola matanya bergulir ke ujung, beserta kepalanya yang beberapa derajat—tidak sampai sembilan puluh derajat—ia putar. Masih dapat ia menangkap sosok Mukuro.

Yang benar saja, laki-laki itu datang hanya untuk menerawang-hal-yang-entah-apa? Lalu membiarkan suasana canggung menghiasi? _Uh_.

Dapat ia dengar derap langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan bersamaan pula ia berdiri. Lalu sebelah tangan menarik bahunya—sehingga Tsunayoshi terhuyung ke belakang. Tidak, ia tidak terjatuh, tentu saja. Wajahnya mendadak menghangat ketika merasakan ia tengah dipeluk oleh satu-satunya manusia selain dia di ruangan ini; Rokudo Mukuro.

"A... Apa? Aku ingin mengambil—"

"_Shh_ ... " Mukuro membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Tsunayoshi, dan kini Tsunayoshi merasa ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik dada serta perutnya. Bahunya seakan terbakar. Begitu pula punggungnya—dimana kedua tangan Mukuro berada.

Kini Mukuro mengangkat wajahnya, dan kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu Sang _Decimo_. "Aku janji akan keluar dari sana secepat mungkin."

Tidak ada reaksi dari Tsuna.

"Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membantu Tsunayoshi-kun menjalani kehidupan dunia bawah. Dari sekarang, sampai kapanpun—selamanya. Dengan tubuh ilusi, atau bisa jadi tubuh asliku—nantinya."

Dan Tsuna terkejut.

Kala Mukuro merasakan getaran kecil di bahu Tsuna, Mukuro menyeringai tipis. "Inti masalahmu sesuai dengan perkiraanku, _Cara Mia._"

Dan ciuman dalam menjadi penutup pendapatnya barusan—dan coba cek warna wajah Tsunayoshi kali ini.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N :

Ini 6927 pertama saya lol. Komentar, barangkali?

Judul saya rubah, berhubung di fict ini banyak perbandingan antara sepuluh tahun silam dan saat ini (Iya, settingnya TYL). Atau ada yang ngerasa judulnya malah makin kacau? D:


End file.
